It's The Nargles Neville and Luna Fanfiction
by WolfNight55
Summary: Neville feels more and more lonely with each passing day. Luna notices, and vows to herself to make him happy. She becomes a closer friend, but soon the friendship may turn into something more. But something terrible disrupts everything at Howarts and Neville has to face his fears to get Luna back.
1. Introduction

Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room by the fireplace. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking and laughing with each other as usual. Neville was their friend, but he always felt like an outcast, even with them. They didn't share his love of Herbology, and he never really knew what to say to even be included in their conversations.

Neville sat reading a Herbology book, curled up in a chair, while the other three were on the couch together.

They had just entered their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a few weeks before. Neville was finally starting to grow out of his "awkward" stage in life.

"Oh no, Ron, stop it!" Hermione laughed, playfully hitting him in the arm. "I do _not_ like Seamus!"

At the sound of his name, Seamus, who was at the other end of the common room, looked up.

Neville shook his head, feeling alone. He wanted to get out of here. Being surrounded by all these people just made him feel even more alone. He closed the Herbology book and stood.

"I'm going to go for a walk," he said, and left, leaving the book in the chair. He didn't wait for a response, for he didn't expect anyone to say anything. They didn't care.

He left the common room with a saddened expression. He decided to walk to the library and look at some Herbology books - it didn't matter though; by now he's read them all.

He slowly walked down the corridor, his head hanging low and his hands drooping at his sides. The students passing in the hall didn't seem to take notice of him. He was always just a shadow that no one cared about.

Then, out of nowhere, he heard a small, sing-song voice.

"Neville, why do you look so dreary?"

Neville looked up, and tried to look happy. "Ah, nothing. I'm just deep in thought, Luna. Thanks, though." He tried to fake a smile, but he could tell by the look on her face that she didn't believe him for a second.

"Oh, well, okay then. Have a good day, Neville," Luna sadly smiled, cocking her head in thought. She and Neville started to walk their own ways, passed each other, but Luna stopped.

"Wait, Neville," she said, turning to look at him. He turned around and made eye contact. She gently placed her hand on his arm. "I'm here for you, okay? Whatever is wrong, you can tell me if you ever want to."

He nodded, becoming nervous. The truth is, he really liked Luna. And her hand on his arm made him feel all... weird inside.

She sadly smiled again, upset that he was so unhappy. She let her hand slowly fall to her side, brushing down Neville's arm as it did so. She looked at the floor and quietly said, "See you later Neville."

He nodded, stepping away in a sudden haste to get away. "Goodbye Luna," he said, turning around, walking faster than he was moments before.

He felt nervous inside. His palms were sweaty and his stomach was tingling. He knew making a fast escape from her like that would make Luna think that he was upset by her approach, which is the exact opposite of why he left. He felt guilty for leaving in such a hurry. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.

He felt even worse than he did when he left the common room. Now instead of just loneliness, he felt loneliness and guilt. He had half a notion to turn and go after her to apologize, but he knew he would just ramble and stumble on his words and end up either making things worse or embarrassing himself. Or both.

Neville finally made it to the library, but instead of searching for a book he went into the Herbology section, sat on the ground with his knees up to his chest and arms around his legs, and silently cried.


	2. Ch 1

I walked back through the corridors from the library. I knew my face was red and stained with tears, but I kept my head low and walked swiftly to get to the Gryffindor common room as quickly as possible. I was always strong enough to hold my emotions back, but for some reason I couldn't contain them. I guess it was just everything added together from earlier. Hurting Luna surely didn't help. She was so sweet.. she doesn't deserve to be treated like that. She's so fragile and . . .

Someone shoved into me, and tripped, their books going everywhere. "Thanks, dumbass!" a manly voice yelled. "I was trying to get back to Slytherin common room so I could.. uh.. do something.. and now you've tripped me!"

I looked at the Slytherin lying on the ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I swear it."

He stood up, grabbed my collar, and rammed me into the wall. His face was just centimeters from mine. He looked very angry, and it made his features look dark and trimmed. He was very tall and slender, but I don't recall ever seeing him before in my life. "I'll pick your books up for you, if you want. I-"  
"'If you want.'" he mocked me. "You can bet your ass that's what I want, you filthy mudblood."  
Without thinking, I said, "Actually, I'm a pureblood." I knew it was a mistake as soon as it left my mouth. He gave me an evil look, then took me from the wall just to slam me into it again. I felt a warm liquid at the back of my head.

"Please, I'll pick up your books and we can both be on our way," I pleaded. I knew what this guy was capable of. He was very strong, his muscles probably rocks.

He threw me to the ground, the side of my head slamming into the cold, hard stone floor. I could feel my head throbbing, and I felt very dizzy. I sat up and gathered his books, and handed them to him. He handed them to a friend that was walking with him. There were three of them in all, and they all looked menacing. They were all very tall, one of them being bulky. He kicked me in the side and I let out a loud scream.  
"Shut up!" he yelled back, kicking me in the same spot again. He grabbed my hair, lifting my head to face him. He gave me a twisted look before smashing my head into the ground. Hard. I felt tears run down my face and my lips quivered. I just wanted to sleep. The floor almost seemed comfortable. Anything was better than this pain. I slightly lifted my head, which was a huge mistake. I felt insanely dizzy, my vision doubled.. no, tripled, and I could feel blood down my head and neck.  
Then I heard the voice of a goddess.  
"Stop it!" she cried out, her feet making small clicking sounds on the stone floor. This goddess was coming to save me. She stopped in right of them.

The three looked at each other and laughed. The guy that has been beating on me smiled and said, "You, Little Princess, aren't going to help him. We'll take you down too if we have to. Possibly even down on your back."  
Luna gasped, taking a step back. I knew what they meant by that last bit. They meant rape.  
"Over my dead body!" I screamed, standing up. I felt woozy, and fell into the wall. They all laughed. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at them. They stopped laughing for a second, trying to put on a straight face, but they couldn't contain it and they started laughing again.  
"Oh, is the poor little boy gonna save his girlfriend?" they all mocked.

I closed my eyes, leaning into the wall for support. I couldn't think straight. "Yes," I finally said. I flicked my wand at them, but the bulky guy grabbed me in a tackle, taking me to the ground. My wand flew down the corridor, bouncing to a stop meters away.  
Luna pulled her wand out and aimed it at the bulky guy. They all laughed again. "Oh, so now the little girlfriend is gonna save her precious boyfriend?"  
Luna shouted, "Alarte ascendare!" The guy flew up into the air, away from me. He hit the ceiling, and Luna aimed her wand at my wand, yelled _accio_ and it flew into her hand. She tucked it inside her robes and aimed her wand back at the bulky guy before he landed on me. She yelled, "Carpe retractum!" The bulky guy was pulled towards Luna, and she grabbed him with her free hand, throwing him to the side. She aimed her wand at the bulky guy, who just stood, and said _colloshoo_. His shoes melted into the floor. She did this with the other two, who tried to charge her. She then took all their wands with_ accio_ and tossed them down the corridor, just out of their reach. She put her wand back in her robes, satisfied.  
Luna came over to me, and placed her arm around my waist, throwing my arm around her shoulder. She helped me all the way to Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey and Luna helped me lie on the nearest bed. Luna sat down on the edge of the bed while Madame Pomfrey went to get some materials.  
"Thanks," I muttered, using all of my strength to speak.

Luna shook her head, placing her hand on the side of my face. "Shhh."  
I let my eyes slip closed as Luna brushed the side of my face with her thumb.  
It was late now. I left the library around 9:00pm. I'm guessing I was held up with those Slytherins for around ten or fifteen minutes. Then the slow and painful walk here took about an hour, for I could hardly walk. Luna was patient the whole way though. She never seemed irritated that she had to help me, and she spoke kindly to me in her sweet sing-song voice.  
Luna's hand left my face, and I opened my eyes. She was standing by the bed. Madame Pomfrey was back, standing just in front of Luna. I closed my eyes again, letting Madame Pomfrey fix up my wounds.  
After about a half hour Madame Pomfrey was done. She sat me up, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that Luna was still there, waiting. I smiled at the sight of seeing her still there.  
"You will still feel somewhat dizzy and in pain, but if you get to bed as soon as you can, you'll feel fine by morning, okay?" Madame Pomfrey said. I nodded, standing. I wobbled a little, and Luna instantly wrapped her arm around my waist and put my arm around her shoulder again.  
We walked down the corridors, still slow, but much faster than before. When we got to the Fat Lady portrait I uttered the password, and she gave Luna, who she knew wasn't a Gryffindor, a watchful eye.  
We walked in after she swung back to let us through. Luna helped me in the common room, and I saw that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Dean were still in the common room. When they saw me, and saw Luna with me, they all looked relieved.  
"Neville, we were worried sick!" Hermione said, running over and wrapping me in a hug. This forcefully made Luna and I break apart. The boys came over as well, all asking what happened. Luna and I told them, and they all listened intently.

"Oh, Neville, that's terrible!" Hermione said, placing a hand on my shoulder. We had all crowded the couch. I sat on the couch, Luna and Hermione on either side of me. Ron and Harry were sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of us, and Dean and Seamus sat on the arms of the couch.  
"Do you really care?" I asked, somewhat sarcastic and somewhat curious. Hermione looked hurt.  
"Well of course Neville. We're your friends!"  
_Doesn't seem like it most of the time_ I thought.

Luna yawned. "I should be getting back to Ravenclaw common room. It's really late now."  
I nodded, and I stood to follow her out of the common room, leaving everyone else behind. We went outside, just in front of the Fat Lady potrait. "I'm sorry for earlier today," I say, scratching the back of my head.  
Luna looked puzzled. "For what?"  
"When I rushed to get away earlier. It's not that I didn't want to talk or anything, I just-"  
"Oh, that? I figured you were just in a rush to get to wherever you were going. I didn't take offense to it, don't worry!" she smiled, her voice melting me.  
I nodded, feeling suddenly awkward. I didn't know what to do or say. Then Luna did something that surprised me. She hugged me, her head on my shoulder. I hugged her back. Her blonde hair smelled like strawberries.  
After a few more seconds, she released me, her hands slowly trailing down my arms. It gave me chills. Then she surprised me even further. She stood on her tippy-toes and kissed me on the cheek.  
She let her hands fall all the way back to her sides, and halfway smiled. "Goodnight Neville," she said in her dreamy voice.  
"Goodnight Luna," I said, my cheeks growing red. We parted ways, me going back into the common room and Luna bouncing happily down the steps into the nearest corridor.  
I went into the common room, smiling like an idiot, and went straight to the boys' room, ignoring the voices of my friends by the couch.


	3. Ch 2

I went down to breakfast alone, a few meters behind the rest of the Ravenclaws. I clasped a copy of the _Quibbler_ in my hands, my arms crossed. My blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail today. I wore my usual robes, but underneath I wore a blue sweater and casual denim jeans with my converse.

I happily walked into the Great Hall. I started to walk towards the Ravenclaw table with the rest of my fellow Ravenclaws, but I stopped myself. Every Gryffindor was at their table, but there was one spot next to Ron open. Neville wasn't there. I skimmed my eyes over to the Slytherin table, suspicious. They were all there, except the three from yesterday. I tried to convince myself not to worry; _I'm sure Neville is fine. It's probably just a coincidence. Even if he was held up by those three, Neville could just use his wand to-_  
Neville's wand.  
I peered inside my robe and sure enough, it was still there.  
By now everyone was in the Great Hall but those four, and people were starting to eye at me, wandering why I was standing by the doors. In my gut I knew something was wrong. All at once I dropped the copy of the _Quibbler_ I had in my hands, and turned on my heel, running out of the Great Hall. As soon as the _Quibbler_ left my hands people started flipping out. I heard whispers and shouts of "Hey, what happened?!" and "Where's she going?"  
I ran up the stairs, ignoring the voices behind me. I turned toward the Gryffindor common room, hoping that maybe Neville was just sleeping in. I spoke the password to the Fat Lady that Neville had used last night, but she shook her head.  
"I'm sorry M'lady, I changed it last night after you left. I do want to trust you dear, but I can't take any chances."  
I nodded. "Understandable. Well can you tell me if Neville left this morning?"  
She thought for a moment. "Ah, Neville Longbottom. Sweet boy. Yes, he left. He turned toward the Great Hall, but then he heard something off in the distance, I suppose, and turned the other way. I haven't seen him since."  
My stomach dropped. "Thanks!" I said, running the opposite way of the Great Hall. I took turns here and there, occasionally shouting Neville's name. No reply came back ever, and I became worried. I suddenly stopped, no reason for it, I just did. I slowed my breathing as much as I could and I listened. I heard a struggle somewhere. Small yells, and the occasional thump. I followed the sound as best as I could, and it led me to the nearest boys' toilet. The sound was much louder now. I could hear snickering from the other side of the door. I pulled out my wand, and tried the door.  
Locked. It made a jiggling sound and the snickers stop instantly. Now they know I'm here. I pointed my wand to the doorknob and whispered, "Alohamora." It clicked open, and I swung the door open. I saw the same Slytherin boys from yesterday, and sure enough, they had Neville. Neville was in the bulky one's grasp, a handkerchief around his mouth. I pointed my wand at him, but someone else used expelliarmus. My wand flew out of my hand, landing across the room.  
The boys laughed, and Neville started to struggle more. He shook and wrathed, but he wasn't strong enough to get out of the boy's grip. I dashed toward Neville, but one of the boys grabbed me and threw me to the floor. Neville's eyes widened and he struggled even more. He yelled something, but it was unclear because of the handkerchief.

The bulky guy removed it slightly, so Neville could repeat it.  
"Leave her alone! She didn't do anything!"  
The one that attacked Neville last night spoke up. "Yes, she did. We were stuck to that floor for hours until Snape came by. We didn't give names though, we wanted to deal with Miss Lovegood and you by ourselves." A wicked smile broke across his face, and I suddenly became really scared. I saw that Neville had tears running down his face.  
"Please!" he begged. "Just leave her alone! I'll do anything! Anything at all! Just don't hurt her!"  
I stood, only to be shoved down again. Neville struggled further, kicking at the boy now. "Stop it!" he yelled.

I reached into my robes and wrapped my hand around Neville's wand. The bulky boy didn't seemed phased by Neville's attempts to free himself at all. The boy who had shoved me twice now and beat on Neville yesterday, I'll call him Brute, came over to me dauntingly. He placed a hand on my cheek, and looked at me wickedly.  
"Such a beautiful face. You'll be a squealer, won't you?"  
I felt my eyes widen with terror and I tried to scoot back, away from him, but he grabbed my ankle, sliding me back to him. My hand was still wrapped firmly around Neville's wand. He placed a leg on either side of me, stradling me. He ran his hand up my arm and to my face.  
"Shall we let your boyfriend watch?"  
I turned my head away, tears flooding my vision. "Please, don't," was the only thing I could muster.  
This only made him smile more. He took a hand and gently slid it up my thigh. I screamed in horror, trying to get away. All of his weight was on top of me though, I couldn't move.  
Neville was having a fit, twisting about, kicking, and now trying to bite the bulky boy. I took Neville's wand out of my robes, and as quickly as I could, pointed it at the bulky boy and yelled, "Stupefy!"  
The bulky boy was frozen, giving Neville a chance to escape. Brute slapped me across the face, and took the wand, throwing it across the room. Neville raced after it, only to be stunned by the other boy, who was before just standing and watching everything.  
Brute stood me up with him, stealthily taking my robes of in the process. I stood there, in my sweater and blue jeans, helpless.  
Then, out of nowhere, a blast hit Brute in the side of the face, knocking him down. He took me with him, but I rolled away, standing up. Neville was up, his wand in hand, mine in his other hand. I ran over and he casually tossed me my wand, like he did this sort of thing everyday.  
We stood side by side, wands in hand, waiting for battle.  
Brute stood, and I stunned him. Neville used accio to get their wands, and I jinxed the other two to the floor again. The bulky guy was already on the floor, I guessed Neville somehow got away and took him down.  
We rushed out of the room, and ran, without saying a word, to the Great Hall. On the way there, Neville dropped their wands in the middle of the corridor, leaving them there to be found by anybody.  
We burst through the doors and everyone gasped. I felt blood down my face from when Brute slapped me. Everyone burst into questions and sputters of wander, some jumping up and standing. Dumbledore stood.  
"Everyone, settle down. Quiet." Everyone did as told, sitting down and silencing. Dumbledore looked at Neville and me. "What happened?"  
I blinked away tears and pointed to the Slytherin table. "Slytherin happened."  
Everyone sitting at the table burst into fits of rage. Dumbledore silenced them, looking intently at Neville and me. Neville spoke, his voice shaking. "Three Slytherin boys, I haven't a clue who, attacked me, and held me in the third floor boys' restroom. Luna came in to save me and they attacked her, hitting her, and did uh... other things."  
Everyone's eyes grew wide.  
"Did they try to...?"  
"I think so."  
"They wouldn't! Poor Luna!"  
I looked away, tears filling my eyes. Neville wrapped me in his arms, and I buried my face in his neck, silently crying. A bunch of Ravenclaws and a few Gryffindors jumped up to comfort me.

I took my face away from Neville's neck, wiping the tears away from my face. "I'm fine, guys, I swear," I said. "Nothing really happened, honest." Neville still had one arm around me, keeping me close.

Breakfast was probably almost over at this point, but after a few minutes everyone sat back down, Neville going with the Gryffindors and I with the Ravenclaws. I ate unconciously, unaware of what I was eating. I wasn't really in a mood to eat. I just wanted to nap.  
Cho had taken a couple napkins and wiped the blood off my face where Brute slapped me.  
All the Ravenclaws asked what exactly happened. I explained, with no emotion to my words. They all gasped at the appropriate places, and some placed comforting hands on my back and shoulders. After breakfast, I jumped up, and quickly left the Great Hall, ignoring questions. I got away from everybody, running up to Ravenclaw tower to gather my things for my classes.


	4. Ch 3

During free period most everybody went outside to enjoy the beautiful day. The sun was shining brilliantly in the bright blue sky, birds were chirping happily, and the slight breeze blew the scent of flowers into your nose. It was nice.  
I went to the greenhouses to see Professor Sprout.

Herbology class usually was only for a students first through fifth years, but if you recieve 'Exceeds Expectations' or higher on their Herbology O.W.L. can take a Herbology class in their sixth year to prepare for their N.E.W.T.s in seventh year. I recieved the highest possible score on my O.W.L. at Oustanding.

I brought along my _Flesh-Eating Trees of the World_ book with me. It was a book only used by sixth year students. I walked into the second greenhouse, knowing Professor Sprout was always there during my free period. Luckily during sixth year free period, Professor Sprout also had a "free" period. I usually went in, and we talked, or I helped her around the greenhouse, helping set up for the next class or cleaning up, or whatever she asked me to do.

"Oh hi, Neville!" Professor Sprout said happily. I smiled, setting my book on the long table. I sniffed deeply, letting the scent of all the plants fill my nostrils. I loved this place. It was home.

Professor Sprout looked up at me, and was about to say something, when someone came into the greenhouse in a hurry. I turned to see Hermione. She was out of breath, her face red. "Neville!" she yelled, holding onto the nearest table for support.

I rushed over to her, helping her stand properly. "What, Hermione?!" I said, panicked at her obvious hurry to get to me.

"L-Luna.."  
I felt panic sweep through me. "What?! What?!"  
Hermione took a deep breath and said, "She wants to see you, said it was important, so I rushed over here. I thought maybe it was about what happened earlier."

"Where is she?"  
Hermione took another deep breath. "By the lonesome tree beside the school. She chose a secluded place, saying it was a private matter."  
I nodded, releasing Hermione. "Thank you!" I said, running out of the greenhouse. I ran up the small incline to the side of Hogwarts, where the beautiful tree sits, alone. Always green and beautiful, it sits outlooking the lake. I came to the tree, seeing Luna sitting under it. She looked up and her face lit up when she saw me. She stood, and I closed the distance between us.

Her face suddenly turned dark and serious. "Neville, I have something very important to discuss with you." She grabbed my hand, leading me closer to the trunk of the tree, and we sat down. She released my hand, and looked up into my eyes.

"Neville, please, tell me what's wrong." Her sweet angelic voice was gone. Her voice was deeper now, more serious. I've never heard it before. I don't think anyone at Hogwarts has.

I could tell she knew that I was nervous. My forehead creased. "Nothing, silly."  
She remained just as serious, shaking her head. "No, there's something wrong. I know there is."  
I shook my head, faking a smile, "I promise, it's nothing."  
She looked at me, her expression unchanging. I've never seen her so serious. She's always happy, or at least has a cute, uplifting face about her. Even earlier today in the boys' restroom she didn't look so serious. "Neville, I'm here for you. I'm your friend."

I looked away. She knew something. Maybe it was last night, when we talked for a minute in the corridor. Maybe she sensed something.

"That's just it," I say. Her eyes linger on me intently. "My so called friends always exclude me. I feel left out."  
"Oh Neville!" she said, wrapping me in a hug. Her sing-song voice was back. I was relieved. "I'll spend time with you if you feel lonely! Just come find me!"  
I smlied, and she released me from the hug. Then I realized something.  
I stood up, with surprise written all over my face. "Luna Lovegood!" I said, stern, almost boss-like.  
She stood next to me, hurt written across her face. "No, no, Luna, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just.."  
She shook her head. "I know, Neville."  
Her calmness took me by surprise, but I brushed it away. "You're a fifth year! Your free period was last period! You're really late to class!"  
She shrugged it off. "You're more important than a silly potions class."  
I was dumbfounded. "Bu-but Snape will kill you!"  
She shook her head, smiling. She came up closer to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Then I'll just skip the whole class today. I'll blame it on nargles. 'Professor, they took my books, and I was searching for them for almost all of class!'" There was something about they way she was standing, the way her eyes were locked on mine, her deeper, luring voice.  
_Is she hitting on me?!  
_I felt a lump in my throat, and I couldn't speak. She stood on her tippy toes just enough so our foreheads touched. She looked me in the eyes, we were both silent. I realized that my arms were down by my sides and I felt suddenly awkward that they were there. I placed them around her, my wrists rested on her lower back.

I looked into her baby blue eyes and found myself hypnotized. She smiled slightly, and moved her eyes to my lips, then back up to my eyes.  
_Why is she taunting me like this?!_

Instinct took over, and I used my arms to pull her closer to me, our lips meeting. The kiss was long and passionate. With our bodies pressed together, the scent of her strawberry hair, and the beautiful outdoors around us, it couldn't be better.

After a few minutes, Luna pulled away, breathing heavily. She held my face in her hands, smiling at me.  
"Neville, you're blushing!" she giggled. I felt nervous and shy and awkward all at once. She giggled again, and pulled my face to hers, our noses brushing. "It's cute." she said, her dreamy voice back.  
I felt my cheeks grow extremely hot and she kissed me on the lips once; a rather quick kiss. Her cheeks went slightly pink. I kissed her again, pulling her to me once again. Who would've thought that I, Neville Longbottom, would ever be brave enough to kiss Luna Lovegood?!  
"Neville Longbottom!" I heard from behind us. I pulled away from Luna, looking behind me. Hermione was coming up the slight hill. I don't think saw us yet. I broke away from Luna, but upon seeing her face, I grabbed her hand.

"Neville! I just realized that Luna should be in class!" she came up over the hill. She stopped and stood a few meters away from us, hands on hips. "Luna, you need to get to class."  
Luna spoke up with her sweetest voice. "Oh, but Miss Granger, I have potions. if I go now I'll be in trouble. I'll just tell Snape tomorrow that nargles hid my stuff from me!"  
Hermione's eyes darted to our hands, then back to me. "Neville, you're intruding in her learning time!"  
I looked at Luna, and she looked back at me. She squeezed my hand. I looked back at Hermione. "Hermione, come on, it's the nargles."

She looked disgusted at our attempts to keep Luna out of class.

"Fine! But I'm only letting it slip by so I can get back to my reading," she turned on her heel and walked back down the hill, leaving us behind. Luna giggled.

"I don't have to go back!" she said playfully. She was back to her sweet, childlike self. I wander how hard it'd be to get the Luna out that isn't afraid to speak her feelings, the one that takes control of a situation. The one with the dreamy, luring voice, and romantic body language.

I smiled, and she smiled back.


	5. Ch 4

I walked into Gryffindor common room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I had to go back to get my _Flesh-Eating Trees of the World_ book from Professor Sprout's greenhouse after free period. I got so caught up in talking with Luna down the corridors, that I remembered that I left it there. I had to say goodbye to Luna early, which I didn't like. But she promised to see me early the next day. I hadn't seen her since then, and it was now night time.

I went up to the boys' dormitory with Harry and Ron and put my books on my end table. I took my robes off to reveal my ordinary T-shirt and jeans. I kicked my shoes off and went back down the common room with Harry and Ron, who had also taken their robes off.

Hermione was waiting on the couch in her casual clothes; a white sweater and skinny jeans. She wore purple fluffy socks. Ron sat on one side of her, Harry on the other. She put her legs across Harry's lap and her head on Ron's shoulder. She snuggled up to Ron. Seeing it made me sad. It made me yearn for Luna.

I sat in the chair, my chair, my lonely chair. I threw my legs across an arm of the chair and rested my head on the other arm.

Then all hell broke loose.

The Fat Lady screamed something, I couldn't understand her. She was boiling mad. Hermione jumped up, Ron and Harry looking bewildered. I sat up in the chair, looking at the portrait hole.

"You! I was nice to you! And now you want in?!" the Fat Lady roared. "Look here, Little Miss, I only let Gryffindors in, and only if they have the password! I told you this earlier! Now you come back, saying that you MUST get in?!"

There was a pause, someone was answering her, but whoever it was, was speaking real softly; I couldn't hear them.

Then the Fat Lady roared again, "Look! You can wait until morning! No one is trying to _kill_ you! That's rubbish! Get out of here!"

Whoever she was arguing with finally roared back, but the voice was quivering. Whoever it was, was crying. "Please! Just send someone out here! I need to talk to anyone so they can rely the message to him! Draco and his crew said it'd happen tonight! And they were coming for me!"

I got out of my chair and walked toward the portrait hole, the others following me. The Fat Lady was about to scream something else, but she stopped, letting us out, doing her job.

I walked outside the portrait hole, seeing nothing but darkness. All I could see was a silhouette, and that silhouette had messy blonde hair.

"Lumos," I said, my wand tip lighting up. "Luna?"

She ran to me, crying. She wrapped her arms around me. I placed my free arm around her. The others had lit up their wands, and were watching, worried. "Luna, what happened?"

She didn't say anything, didn't even move. I led her into the portriat hole, the Fat Lady unhappy. The others followed, not saying a word. Luna and I sat on the couch, and the others made home around us.

Luna cried, and I kept my arm around her, occasionally rubbing her arm.

Then out of nowhere, she spoke. "Draco was in cahoots with those three guys. They targeted you on purpose. They were going after you, but when they saw how much you cared about me, they went after me. They're trying to get to you, but Neville, I don't want you to come saving me. That's what they want." Luna looked me in the eyes, sincere.

I shook my head. "No. If something happens to you, you can bet your ass I'm saving you."  
Luna kind of smiled, but she was sad. She was worried. She continued. "The only reason Draco told me, he said, was because he wanted to see it eat me alive before it really happened. 'It will be a while from now, dear Luna, but you won't know how long you've got!' I told the Fat Lady it was to happen tonight to see if that'd change her mind on letting me in."

Luna almost cried again, but stopped herself. "Then Goyle and Crabbe carried me off, and threw me into an empty corridor. Or so I thought it was empty, until those other three showed up. And guys, I don't think they're students from Hogwarts. We've never seen them before, and I only see them between classes. I... I think they're Death Eaters. Anyway, they came into the corridor, and took my wand from my robes and attacked me. Shot me with jinxes and curses, and beat on me. Then the leader of the group, I call him Brute, used an unforgivable curse on me."

I didn't have to ask. I knew which one it was. It obviously wasn't the killing curse. And they'd have no need to control her...

"It's worse than anyone could imagine," Luna said softly, unaware that she even spoke at all.

Hermione spoke up. "Luna, if they beat on you, how come you look okay?"

Luna looked at Hermione, and slipped her arms out of her robes. Her arms were covered in bruises and small cuts. "They're all over my legs, too. On my torso and back, as well, probably."  
"Luna," Ron said, gloomy. "Did they do anything else? Say anything?"

Luna shook her head, tears forming at her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it." Then she started crying.

I wrapped her in my arms, and she cried into my chest. I'd kill them boys if it's the last thing I ever do.

Hermione grabbed a blanket from a lonely chair and wrapped Luna and me in it. She hugged us both, and with tears in her eyes as well, said, "Luna, I don't care what anyone says. You're staying in Gryffindor tower tonight."

Luna nodded, her face still buried in my chest. Ron and Harry placed comforting hands on Luna's back, both kissing the top of her head before going up to bed. Hermione stayed down with us.

"Luna, do you want to come up to bed with me in the girls' dorm?" Luna shook her head. Hermione nodded, even though Luna couldn't see. She hugged her before leaving us alone.

After about a minute, Luna lifted her head. She had stopped crying but I saw a tear streaming down her face. I brushed it away with my thumb, cupping her face in my hand. We looked into each other's eyes for just a second before she buried her face into my chest again. I kept her wrapped in my arms, one hand on her head.

"I'm scared," she whispered. I squeezed her in my arms, my chin resting on top of her head.

"There's no need to be. Do you really think they were serious? I mean it's Malfoy; he was probably just trying to scare you."

Luna pulled away from me. She looked at me, shocked at my words. "You don't believe me, do you?"

I tried to bring her back into my arms, but she slid away. "Of course I do Luna! I was just saying since it's Malfoy, he was probably just trying to scare you. He's all talk."

Luna sat on the far end of the couch now, facing me, her knees to her chest. She was staring blankly into the flaming fireplace. "Neville, they used the cruciatus curse on me. I don't think they were just trying to scare me. Plus, it wasn't Draco that did anything to me. It was the other three." She had no emotion to her voice. It was like all her happy self was gone. Her high voice was gone, it was lower now. There was no dreamy way to it. It was monotoned. And hearing her like that.. it hurt.

"Well, what could they do on school grounds? I don't think they'll really do anything to you, Luna, I-"  
Luna jerked her head toward me. "They already have done things to me, Neville! They beat me, they used an unforgivable curse on me, and they raped me, Neville!" She started to cry again. I reached over to her, pulling her back to me. She didn't protest this time; she didn't move at all. I wrapped the blanket back around her, making sure she was completely covered, from her neck to her toes.

"I'm sorry Luna," was all I could say. I didn't know what else to say. I was afraid that if I did say anything else, that'd I'd just dig my hole deeper than it already was.

Luna wrapped her arms around me, shaking her head. "No, I'm sorry. You're probably right. They wanted to get to you, right? So they threatened hurting me, and they did. They've done their deed. Now they're going to wait for you to get revenge, then they'll go after you."

"And I _will_ get revenge."

Luna lifted her head. "No, Neville, please don't. That's what they want. I don't want you to get hurt. What if they kill you?"

"I'm not letting them get away with this, Luna. They hurt you, so I'm going to hurt them."

Luna shook her head. "No, please. I already said that I think those three are Death Eaters. They're probably taking orders from a higher power. I don't know what any Death Eaters or even You-Know-Who would want with you, but it's something major, I can tell."

I shook my head. "I don't care."

"But Ne-"

"Luna, you seriously think I'm going to let them get away with hurting someone I love?"

Luna blinked once."You.. you love me?"

With an unchanging determined face, I said, "Yes. And they're going to pay for hurting you."

I was lying on my back on the couch, Luna lying on my chest, my arms wrapped around her, and the blanket enveloping us. I was watching the fire and listening to the sound of Luna breathing. After I said that I loved her, she had acted in a very strange way. She almost seemed happier, but worried that she was so happy. Then, on a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing, she kissed me.

It wasn't like earlier. She just gently grabbed my face and kissed me. It lasted for about thirty seconds. It was nice, but it was worrying at the same time. Almost like she was saying goodbye. It was like she knew something else, something more than what she already told me.


End file.
